


A Call For Jinx

by Mixt



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixt/pseuds/Mixt
Summary: A remastered version of my old fic. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin invites everyone back to Titans Tower to celebrate. He did not, however, invite Jinx. Kid Flash better have the best explanation in the world for this one. And wouldn't you know it, they get a call from the Watchtower as well. As if his job wasn't hard enough.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Call For Jinx

Robin was leaning into a corner in the back of the main room of Titans Tower. The tower had always been the greatest home Robin had ever known. What more could he ask for? He had Beast Boy and Cyborg, who over the years had become brothers to him. Raven who was the sister he never got and was also there to bring him back down to Earth when he needed it. And Starfire the love of his life, he just hasn't told her yet. He busted crime and saved lives for a living with his friends. It may have started out with just the five of them, but over the years their numbers had gone from 5 to 30 and one giant imaginary but somehow real teddy bear. And Robin still had many more heroes on his radar.

The team had recently gotten back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris along with an entourage of dangerous villains from the Titans' past. Many heavy hitters. (And Dr. Light ended up interrupting them once more, but he easily surrendered once every Titan had surrounded him outside the bank) But if he knew villains, and he did, they wouldn't stay frozen for long so he decided to throw a celebration while everything was quiet.

After defeating their past demons (and Dr. Light), Robin invited every Titan back to his tower to celebrate in honor of their victory. He did not, however, invite a villain who was currently wanted by Jump City PD. She had been with Kid Flash ever since they had entered the main room. Never straying from his side. Probably because she knew what would happen if she did. He knew that while they were of in Russia, Kid Flash had been monitoring the city for the Titans and had a couple run-ins with the newly broken out H.I.V.E. But apparently Kid Flash left some details out of the report.

'I have to figure out what the hell is going on with those two before Kid Flash gets himself killed.' Robin thought to himself removing himself from the corner he was leaning on. He maneuvered his way through the many Titans scattered across the room not paying attention to a single one of them. He walked up to the speedster who was speaking to the Herald at the moment and put a hand on his left shoulder causing the Titan to turn and look at him.

"Hey Kid can I talk to alone for a minute?" He asked. You couldn't tell from behind the mask but his glare never left the speedsters gaze.

Kid Flash just shrugged his shoulders "Sure. Why not?" He said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. "Hey, Lucky I'll be right back. Okay?" He asked the hextress.

She simply nodded and pivoted herself back towards the Herald.

The two walked slowly to the northern part of the room and sat down on the long, curved couch that surprisingly no one was using.

"So, Rob, what did you want to talk about? Battle strategies? Food joints around here? Hair gel? Women?" He continued to rattle off suggestions until Robin put one of his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"Let's go with women." He said in a stern tone. He raised his hand pointing towards Jinx "What's going on with you and Jinx?"

Kid Flash had hoped this conversation would never come, but deep down knew this would come eventually. "Listen …Robin." He said seriously. "Cyborg's told me all about your history with her. Her taking your tower, teaming up with Slade, The H.I.V.E. Five, but I swear she's reformed! She even helped take down Madame Rouge for you! So, it's cool, right?"

"I saw her attacking Mas and Menos before we all came inside. And when Bumblebee tried to intervene she wouldn't let it go. I can't afford to have that kind of thing disrupting my teams."

"So it's a work in progress. It is Jinx after all. You know I love the twins, but they should've known not to hit on her. At the moment she only really likes me and maybe Cyborg. Trust me she was going easy on them. When I flirted with her for the first time, she hexed me, smacked me with a wet floor sign and locked me in a cage threatening to hand me over to The Brain, so a couple of swings that didn't even hit is pretty laid back." Kid told him with a tinge of pride. "She's stopped crime altogether and helped save your sorry ass."

"Mas and Menos had deciphered the machine and unfroze everyone completely independent of the two of you. I have no doubt I would've been saved with or without her. How did you even convince her to behave for more than five seconds?" Robin asked

"You know how charming I am. She put up quite the resistance though." He smirked. "Just gotta be persistent. After I convinced her to ditch those idiots, we just kept running into each other. We'd talk and.. well actually, I'd flirt and she would talk, but before I knew it the most interesting girl in Jump City wanted to fight crime with me."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you're not dumb enough to actually date a former villainess." He groaned.

"Okay." Kid Flash said immediately. "I'm not dumb enough to go on a date with a former villainess like Jinx..." Robin was about to let out a sigh of relief before Kid spoke again. "But I am dumb enough to go on multiple dates with a former villainess like Jinx. We're basically dating on everything but paper. The damned press would never leave us alone if we came out with information like that. 'Boyfriend on paper' is definitely on my to-do list, though." He said happily.

Robin snorted. "So, what I'm getting from all of this, is that you converted her because you think she's intriguing? And she helped because she finds you attractive? And now you two are more or less dating. What happens if you two break up? She'd probably tear up half the city in rage! Your reasoning is already flawed!" Robin responded.

"Alright, calm down Batman." Robin shot him a glare. He knew it was a low blow but Robin was being too serious for Kid's liking. "Had you ever tried giving her a chance? Talking things out with her? As soon as I brought up how she could do better she started to warm up to me. All she really needed was for someone to explain that she doesn't have to be the bad guy. Someone to tell her that she that she was worth more."

Robin sighed "Listen Kid, you've been a close friend since our sidekick days, but I can't allow this! She's a wanted criminal. Yes, she might be reformed and on our side now, but there's always the possibility she's tricking you and I really don't want to see you heartbroken like that."

"Look Rob, I know you're just looking out for me, but trust me. She even gave me a couple things to prove she's serious! I wasn't really planning on doing anything much with the info she gave me but if you need proof-"

"What exactly did she give you?" Robin asked. Kid Flash had got him. His interest was piqued.

Wally leaned forward to keep this next part a secret. "First, her real name is Linda Park." He whispered.

"What?! She told you her name?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah..." He said beginning to rub the back of his head. "And she kind of knows mine, too." He admitted bashfully.

"What?" Robin asked in a low voice. "Kid Flash, how the hell could you? You know what can happen when villains learn our identities!" He hissed.

"It just kind of happened!" Kid defended. "When you're living in the same apartment-"

"You're living together?!" Robin quietly hissed once more. "What are you thinking?!"

"There's... no way to win this one is there?" He asked carefully. "Let's change the subject then! Look! She gave me her birth certificate." He got to his feet and zipped out of the room then came right back in, in the blink of an eye. He presented the paper to Robin. Robin knew villains had a habit of using fake certificates, he would have to scan it later for any signs of a forgery. "She said you could borrow it and make as many copies as you need as long as she can have it back once you're done with it."

"But that's not enough. I'm sorry Kid." Robin said. "If you want I can try to make them go easy on her."

"There's more."

"I don't know what she could possibly give me to convince me to let her off." He said his face etched with sadness. He wanted to believe she was good like Wally did but he couldn't take that chance. If he didn't stop this he could have another Terra situation on his hands.

"What about a lead on one of the most wanted supervillains on the planet?" He asked in a cocky tone waving another piece of paper in front of him. "We all know you want to stop Slade at all costs."

"She has a lead on Slade?! How?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised how much information the villains share with each other. Apparently, he ran off outside the country to go into hiding, but if you want to know exactly which country he's slithered off to... I'll need a favor in return." He said with an eyebrow raised. "So, is she clear?"

Robin sighed. He didn't trust Jinx, but he really needed that lead on Slade. No one had even seen him since their team battle with Trigon. There had been rumors he had conspired with the Brotherhood of Evil, but no one was ever able to verify that. "I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this!" He scolded himself "But if you trust her then I guess I can give her one more chance. But not without a few conditions!" He said before Kid Flash could get any ideas.

"Just name it. As long as she's given a fair chance." He said ready to fulfill any wishes his friend had.

"One. I give her a wristband with a tracking beacon on it. This will allow me to monitor her until I feel it's safe enough to disable. I'll also have Cyborg rig the monitor to explode itself and the wristband if it is removed. It won't hurt her but once destroyed the band will send a signal to the tower and we'll hunt her down."

"Done. I'll make sure she understands." He complied happily. "What else?" He asked

"She's not allowed to have any contact with Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy, or anyone who has had anything to do with the H.I.V.E besides Bumblebee and Cyborg. Any contact with said felons will make me second guess her loyalties. Got it?"

"Done. Pretty sure she hates those guys anyway." Kid flash said positive Jinx would follow that rule. "Anything else?"

"Regular check-ups with Raven for two reasons. First off Raven will be able to tell if something malicious going on in that head of hers. Secondly, she also knows what it's like to have powers made for doing evil but using them for good. Jinx might find Raven's presence therapeutic. Finally, no more attacking my titans. Whether they antagonize her or not .Keep all of those agreements and not only will she be kept out of jail, but she can stay with you, if that's truly what you want. Do we have a deal?" Robin asked smiling and putting his hand out.

"We do." The speedster said taking his hand and shaking it vigorously. "You don't know how much this means to me and how much it will mean to her. She'll be more than happy to go along with it."

"Let me be clear that this in no way means that I trust her. She's got a lot to atone for, especially with my team."

Suddenly a small siren like alarm went off from the main computer.

Cyborg's eye widened "That only goes off when we get a call from…"

'Watchtower calling Titans Tower. Robin respond. Watchtower calling Titans Tower. This is Batman. Robin pick up.'

"Cyborg put it on the Big Screen! Everyone else be silent, Batman a stickler when it comes to manners and protocol."

Suddenly the leaguer's face appeared on where the Titans usually watch TV.

"Batman." Robin said in an indifferent tone.

"Robin. I see you have guests. Is this everyone who fought the Brain?" The masked man asked.

"So you were watching us. I have no clue why it surprises me." Robin glared. "For how long?" He growled.

"The Justice League had been monitoring the Brotherhood of Evil's exploits long before they set their sights on you and your Titans." Batman told him. "I had assured the league that you could handle the task, but when you fell for the textbook 'divide and conquer' method we almost stepped in. It was Martian Manhunter who pointed out Beast Boy's call to action that-"

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're busy so I'll let you skip the rest of your very insulting story. Why are you calling my tower?" He asked in a tone that now sounded angry. There was still some bad blood between him and his previous mentor from when Robin left his job as a sidekick, or rather was fired.

"I've received a tip that a convicted repeated felon with charges of breaking and entering, robbery, reckless endangerment, public indecency, assault, attempted murder, and even connections to the famed supervillain Brother Blood is in your group. Is this true? Because if it is you know what needs to be done."

Both Robin and Kid Flash shared a look. "Where did you get this tip?" Kid Flash asked zipping up in front of the TV leaving a streak of red and yellow behind him.

"Kid Flash." The man acknowledged. "I don't see how the origins of the tip matter." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"If you want my girlfriend you're going to have to tell me where you got the note." Kid Flash said glaring at the man.

"Did you just say 'girlfriend'?" Batman asked

"That's beside the point Batman." Robin interrupted. "Who did you get the note from?"

"It may be beside the point, however, I cannot condone a hero dating a villain. You're asking for nothing but trouble." Batman said glaring through his mask at the speedster.

"Don't bring up dating politics! Don't think for a second I haven't forgotten Miss Kyle! Or should I call her by her preferred alias, Catwoman?" Robin shot back.

"That was different. Do not assume things you don't have all the facts on."

"And you don't have all the facts on Jinx!" Kid Flash accused. "We're not handing her over. Now where'd the note come from?" He asked once more

"If you must know I got it from a man who signed it as Seymour. No last name." Batman said finally giving in.

"Seymour as in See-more?" Kid Flash asked

"My old teammate?" Jinx asked stepping forward. "But he should be back in Paris frozen with the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five. How'd he send you the note? And why?" Jinx asked stepping forward.

"He obviously wants us to abandon you so the H.I.V.E. Five can have you back." Kid Flash said glaring at Batman. "And Batman's taking the bait."

"Jinx." He acknowledged without emotion. "I see you haven't changed your look. Not the smartest move on your part."

"She hasn't changed her look because she's got nothing to hide!" Kid Flash countered. "Besides, I like her costume." He mumbled to himself quietly.

"Mas, Menos, are you sure See-More is frozen like the rest of them?" Robin asked ignoring his former mentor and turning towards the twins.

Mas started tapping a finger against his head in thought "Congelamos a mucha gente." Mas replied

Menos then spoke up picking up where his brother left off "¿Crees que tenemos recuerdos fotográficos, cerebro de aves?"

"Right. Pantha, translation please." Robin said turning his head toward the wrestler.

"They're not sure." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Regardless of who it came from I still have to order you to take Jinx to the Jump City Prison. They're expecting her." Batman said about to sign off.

"No." Robin said crossing his arms in a defiant pose.

"Excuse me? Robin, that wasn't a suggestion that's an order. She is wanted by not only the JCPD but she's on the Justice League's radar too. We can't turn a blind eye. I order you to take her to the prison." The leaguer said in a calm but authoritative voice.

"And I said no! We have a plan set to ensure she's on our side. Kid Flash has agreed to help monitor her for any suspicious activities. If he trusts her, then I'll trust that he knows what he's doing! We'll do it his way for a while. I'll call Jump City PD and let them know."

"Kid Flash is 16 and running on tacos and hormones. I highly doubt his wisdom surpasses mine. After all she's done she needs to pay for her crimes. You are to take her to prison right away. She done too much to be pardoned. Besides, what if she's lying? It wouldn't be the first time your lapse in judgement has endangered your team. You don't need another Terra." The crusader asked though he already knew the answer.

"Hold it right there, Bats!" Kid Flash yelled his glare going deeper. "Don't you think you're being harsh?! If you give her a chance you'll see she's no traitor!"

"That's a chance I'm not willing to take. And you shouldn't either." He responded. "As heroes we have a single duty. To bring those who break the laws to justice. By keeping her around you're violating everything you claim to stand for. Does being a hero really mean that little to you?"

"You know that's not true. I may not have been born with superpowers but I was born to be a hero. Flash even said so himself." Kid Flash boasted putting his hands on his hips. "He says I'm a natural."

"Yes, well, The Flash and I often have differing opinions. I won't deny your potential, but your decision making leaves much to be desired."

"Now wait a minute." Another voice said. A bulky, blue man walked up in front of the TV. "I distinctly remember causing a considerable amount of damage to Jump City a while ago and I never had to go to this... Prison." He said joining the conversation.

"Very true brother. And don't forget the giant fire monster that wrecked the forest. The biologist said it would take centuries for the Earth to reverse the damage." Lightning said coming to the aid of his brother.

"The green one," Thunder said pointing towards Beast Boy who just smiled and waved. "taught us the error of our ways and saved us from a life of crime. We were given no punishment. Just forgiveness. And it's thanks to that forgiveness and the chance he gave us that we are now able to help people." He finished.

"How is the speedster and the pink one's story any different than ours?" Lightning asked the leaguer.

"You were first time offenders and later testified that to an extent some of what you did was because you didn't know the rules of our planet. No one was hurt in your crimes either. Jinx, however has lived here her whole life and knew exactly what she was doing." He replied.

"And most of Jinx's crimes were done while she was brainwashed by Brother Blood! So, she should get a pardon for those!" Kid Flash yelled.

"According to my intel, it's not impossible to resist Brother Blood's brainwashing." He said changing his gaze toward the speedster. "More than a few have been able to withstand his mind control before. Including two of your very own."

"Que?!" Menos yelled. "¿Crees que es fácil?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no tenemos fuertes voluntades?" Mas continued for his brother pointing a finger accusingly at the crusader.

"Pantha?" Robin questioned again.

"They do not agree with what the caped one just said." She replied. "They are, as you say... heated."

Batman sighed in slight defeat. "Very well." The caped crusader said nodding. "We will drop any charges from the time-frame of Brother Blood's activeness. He's been locked up in Steel City for the last year and a half, so any crimes committed before then will be pardoned on account of mind-control. That leaves multiple accounts of arson, breaking and entering, reckless endangerment, and robbery with the aid of superhuman powers, which is still enough for a lifetime."

"In all of those instances no one was seriously hurt." Kid Flash defended.

"That doesn't change the fact that they are crimes that she committed. If I blow up Gotham, but no one dies, I still blew up Gotham." Batman said seriously. "The fact that she didn't take any lives, while a good thing, does not help her case in any major way."

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" Jinx asked crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "Everyone else here seems to be fine with discussing my future, but no one asked what I wanted."

"Your actions speak for themselves." Batman shot back coldly. "And you need to pay the price for those actions. As does every criminal who breaks the law. If we start making exceptions to those rules based on who we find attractive, then our code will immediately lose all the weight it held. You, Jinx, weren't under mind control, you weren't coerced, you weren't misinformed, it was pure malice."

"Maybe, but I was shut out by everyone including you." Jinx said. "The famous Justice League was far too busy to deal with a single, abandoned, meta-human. We have to fend for ourselves. The H.I.V.E. was the first to offer me a home. Did you want the starving, abandoned, ten year old child to say no?"

"You have my apologies for your predicament but-"

"And then," Jinx continued. "you think you can just insult the sweetest, most welcoming person I've ever met, saying he doesn't take his job seriously. Honestly, you've made a pretty bad first impression, Batboy. Had you or Superjerk or Wonderpanties showed up and showed me the way sooner, maybe I could've been a hero from the start."

"If you truly want to be a heroine, Jinx, I suggest you learn some respect, especially for gentle souls such as them." Batman growled.

"I save my respect for those who earn it."

"Lucky, you're not helping yourself here.." Kid Flash whispered in warning before turning back to the crusader "I won't let you take her away from me Batman. You may not believe it, but Jinx doesn't deserve life in prison." Kid Flash said glaring at the man.

"Her track record begs to differ. If she goes quietly and behaves herself, she could possibly get out in twenty years instead of the life sentence, though it's extremely unlikely." Batman said. "If you won't hand the girl over, then I have no choice but to send a few leaguer's over to deal with it ourselves." He said. "Green Lantern, Captain Atom, and Red Tornado are in the area. Any preferences on which ones come to arrest her?"

"If you want to take her in you'll have to take me as well." Another voice said from outside the monitors reach. Robin, Jinx, and Kid Flash turned to see Raven walking up towards them.

"Wherever Raven goes, we go." Melvin said as she walked forward. Timmy and Teether also came forward and grabbed a hold of Raven's cape.

"You haven't done anything wrong young titans." Batman said addressing the Tyke Titans. "She brought billions of dollars of property damage upon Jump City."

"I brought on an apocalypse turning you and everyone else besides Slade and my teammates into lifeless stone statues and effectively handing the planet over to my father." She countered.

"I nearly murdered Adonis when I went beast on him. I would've killed him if he had hurt Raven and I guarantee I'd have no regrets." Beast Boy stepped forward as well.

"Friends, do not forget the plasma creature I created due to my powers." Red Star said as he and many other Titans saw where Raven and Beast Boy were going with this conversation. "It terrorized Russia for some time."

"Red Star that was not your fault. Do not do the beating of yourself." Starfire said flying next to Red Star.

"It may not have been my fault friend Starfire, but the monster still hurt many people." He concluded.

"And who could forget when I was stealing and fighting for Slade?" Robin said. "Or the time I became Red X just to get close to Slade."

"If this is how you want it then I'll pull some strings and have more cells open for the rest of you as well." Batman said typing something into his computer.

"That wasn't our point and you know it." Robin growled.

"Then what was your point? All I heard was unorthodox and frankly troubling ways of fighting crime and in some cases, grounds for incarceration on your parts. " Batman said in a low angry voice.

"Our point was everyone has skeletons in their closet. But while you Leaguers decide to act before you forgive, we Titans give second chances and try to see things from their side. So far, it has always worked for the better. Lightning, Thunder and Starfire all started out looking like a threat but became allies. And when we confronted Terra for the final time she saved the entire city from a volcano. Who's to say the same can't be said for Jinx?" Raven asked. Her patience was wearing thin with the crusader and she now understood why Robin resented him so much. Despite all they've done for not only Jump City but the whole world, he still doesn't trust them and treats them like kids.

"When you took in Starfire, the Gordarians attacked your city causing it to go into complete chaos, not to mention casualties. You then proceeded to attack their stronghold recklessly without calling for any backup. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were just outside Jump. When you managed to reform Thunder and Lightning, you also managed to grab Slade's attention leading to not only him making Robin his apprentice but also brought on Terra destroying your whole city. Yes she saved it from an active volcano, but she was the one who agitated that volcano in the first place. Tell me again how taking them in was a flawless process." Batman spat back.

'Has he been monitoring the Titans from day one?!' Robin thought to himself angrily. 'Does he trust me at all?'

"We never said it was flawless. But it's better that they're allies then enemies, right?" Beast Boy asked. "Think of all the crimes we've prevented by bringing them to the light."

"Perhaps." He replied coolly. "But it's still reckless and a risk that you shouldn't take. You're just teenagers. Hardly mature enough to make such heavy decisions. If you have any ideas on how to reform villains share it with the League and we'll take care of it." Batman said his tone still unreadable.

"I don't need the League's help to decide whether or not someone's worthy of the title of 'Teen Titan'! This is so like you! You can do no wrong when it comes to the people who don't know you. But people like me know you're always too stubborn to listen or even attempt to understand anything that isn't a part of your dark, enforcing, brooding world! Well, guess what? I don't need the League, and I certainly don't need you telling me who to trust and who not to trust!" He fumed

"I see you haven't changed at all since you left me. Still a reckless undisciplined boy who thinks he's above everyone else. You're taking a risk that doesn't need to be taken."

"Actually sir," Beast boy began "There is no risk about this situation. Rae here is an empath she can feel whatever emotions Jinx is feeling right now. You could just ask her." He finished.

"Beast Boy's kind of right." Raven admitted. "I can't tell what she's thinking, but I can feel the emotions of everyone in this room, including Jinx. With this many people in the same room it's hard to make out one person, but I did get a chance to examine her earlier and in my professional opinion, there's no indication of deception."

"Robin, you know very well that I can't trust a demon's words. Especially when that demon has, as she put it, 'brought on an apocalypse'. I will need more proof than a teenage demon's word." Bruce said. "I'd be much happier If Martian Manhunter examined her if you are so intent on resisting arrest."

"Hey! Listen here! Raven's better than any leaguer you have! And also…" Beast boy was going to continue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven shaking her head at him. She knew Batman wouldn't care what Beast Boy said. She knew Batman would never trust her. She never told her team that when they found her in the alleyway she had just been turned away by the league hours before. You didn't need to be an empath to know what his opinion on her was and no amount of yelling would change that.

"How dare you. You call my tower in the middle of our celebration, tell me to give over someone who helped us, questioned our judgement purely based on our age and race, then insulted my team and still expect me to accept your offer. No chance. You haven't changed either, have you? Despite us overcoming so much, Slade, Brother Blood, The Brotherhood of Evil, even Trigon. All villains the league failed to defeat and thanks to us Slade's on the run, Blood's locked up with an inhibitor collar repressing his mind control powers, the Brotherhood's frozen in place in Paris, and Trigon was destroyed! Despite all of that you look at us as undisciplined kids who have no place in the world of heroes!" Robin yelled.

Starfire flew up to him "Please Robin, you are scaring me. Please make with the hanging of the phone." She pleaded

"Sorry Star, but he needs to hear this. Look here Batman, look what we've built. Our very own league of superheroes where even villains are given a fair chance. A network of heroes ready to go global with our reach. Us in Jump City, Titans East in Steel City, Titans in Russia, Europe, South America, and many more towers on the way as more and more meta-humans pop up. A network of heroes ready to fight not just for peace but for each other! Everyone here is the closest thing I've got to a family. I'd trust any of them including these so called 'felons' with my life. I know you only think of the league as colleagues, you've even got plans to kill them if the situation calls for it! But the Titans actually care for each other! You may think of us as kids and lightweights but we're going to keep fighting independent of your precious league. And let me make one thing clear, if you come after us, and that includes Jinx, I promise to show you why we're called Titans. We'll fight the entire league if we have to. Ask the Doom Patrol, we're not to be messed with." He continued his scowl getting fiercer each word.

"Do not think you are allowed to speak to me like that, I trained you to be more respectful." He said returning the glare to his former apprentice.

"No! You trained me to be a secretive, untrusting, emotionless, jerk. And it took a long time for that part of your training to wear off, not to mention what I did because of it! I don't want to be like you!"

"I've had quite enough of this." Batman said never really yelling but still raising his voice quite a bit. "Green Lantern and the others'll be there in one hour to pick the girl up. Say your goodbyes." He said about to sign off for a second time before being interrupted again.

"When I said I wasn't letting you take her, I meant it Bats!" Kid Flash yelled defiantly "If you want her you'll have to get through me first!" He finished turning his head away from the monitor.

"Wally, you're only going to get yourself hurt." Batman warned.

"Actually, he won't get hurt! My team's going to be there fighting with him and watching his back! What do you say guys?"

"If this is what Robin wishes then I will stand by him!" Starfire said flying over to the two boys.

"I already made it clear I wasn't okay with them taking her." Raven said in her monotone voice moving so she was standing with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Bobby will take you out with just one punch you big meanie!" Melvin said sticking her tongue out at the billionaire.

"I got your back Jinx." Cyborg said.

"I'm in!" Beast Boy said joining the others.

"My brother and I also agree to help the pink one." Lightning said with his Brother at his side.

"Everyone deserves second chances." Red Star said calmly.

Batman continued to stare dumbstruck as one by one more Titans began to join this resistance of sorts. Mas, Menos, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Argent, Herald, soon there wasn't a single Titan in the room who wasn't on Jinx's side despite the fact that only they had 30 Titans, and Batman had an entire league of over 100 heroes to choose from. "I strongly recommend all of you stand down. Any one member of the League could take all of you in a fight. Just hand over Jinx." He said for a final time.

"I have faith that we could take any leaguer you send our way." Kid flash said never taking his eyes off of the masked man.

"Actually, Kid, he's right. You guys can stand down." Jinx said cockily. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need saving. You may think of me as just another petty crook, Batman, but Kid Flash doesn't. And that's all I really care about. I knew the day would come where some too-big-for-their-britches hero would come looking to lock me away. But you couldn't if you tried." She boasted.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." Batman said narrowing his eyes. "Why do you believe you are above the rules? The law in this case."

"I'm not above the law, but I do know the secret to being pardoned. You spill. Heroes aren't allowed to pardon villains without prominent cause." She said. "But if I were to go up to the world famous pretty-boy superhero Kid Flash," She walked up to the speedster and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "and I tell him all the inner-workings of villainy; where we go to hide once we're in the hotseat, our secret weaknesses, how we always manage to break out of prison after every single arrest, the whole deal, and he tells the even more famous Boy Wonder, I'll be pardoned in no time." She smirked turning to Robin. "What do you say, Traffic Lights?" Robin's eyes met Kid Flash's for a moment.

"Robin if you do this you'll undermine everything we stand for." Batman said. "You're letting what happened between us in the past affect your judgement. I can see it on your face. Give her to the proper authorities. That's what heroes do."

"You sound like a broken record." Robin said tearing his eyes away from Kid Flash. "Cyborg," He said turning to his friend. "we're done here. Hang up. Raven, take Kid Flash and Jinx to the interrogation room. I held up my end of the deal, now she holds up hers."

"Roger that chief." The cyborg said hitting the small red button that caused the screen to go dark. Raven led both the speedster and Jinx out of the main room and down the opposing corridor.

"Beast Boy, Starfire." He said. Both teammates reported for their assignments. "As usual, Batman's drained the life from this party, you two and Cyborg are in charge of getting it back on track. We just made a major victory, and they deserve to celebrate. Then have Cy meet me back at the interrogation room."

"You can count on the Party Animal himself! Cyborg! Tunes!" Beast Boy quickly morphed his body into a koala and launched himself into the middle of the room. "Something eighties!" He demanded.

As music started playing behind them, Starfire stepped toward Robin. "What will you be doing? Do you not deserve to party as well?" She tilted her head. "I feel as if you could use the unwinding, after your verbal attacks."

"I'm fine. You have fun, while I handle this Jinx situation." He said firmly.

"But Robin, was it not already resolved?" She asked as the Boy Wonder walked away.

"Not even close Starfire. Batman's not going to take 'no' for an answer. I need to think of something quick or we may not be able to stop her from really going to prison." He said. "It's not uncommon for police to extract info from criminals seeking lighter sentences and then turn their backs on them and lock them up anyway. But that intel Jinx baited is too good to pass up."

Robin met up with Raven outside the interrogation room. The two stood in front of the one way window looking into Kid Flash and Jinx waiting patiently in the room. Kid Flash was leaning up against the wall while Jinx was sitting in the only chair on the one side of the table. The side usually reserved for criminals. She was relaxed back in the chair with her feet up on top, rocking the chair back and forth. "What do you make of this whole deal?" Robin asked.

"You're asking me this now?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. "After we've already challenged Batman of all people?"

"Even without your powers, you've always been the best at gauging people's sincerity." Robin said. "It's not my fault Batman crashed the party before I could fill everyone in. So, what's the verdict?"

"I'm an empath, not a mind-reader. I know how you feel about him, but Batman did have a point. A Martian would be a much better choice to evaluate Jinx. It's not impossible for her to be manipulating her dominant emotions to hide her true feelings."

"I wouldn't have asked you your opinion if I thought I needed a Martian. Besides even if she is manipulating her emotions, they can't be completely faked." Robin surmised. "Meaning she really does have a thing for Kid. I've already told Cyborg to join us, between the two of you we can pull our trump card. But first I'll get the intel."

Raven nodded. "You asked my opinion." She continued. "Give her a chance. That's all we did with Starfire and look at her, you won't find many heroes more devoted to helping others as her." She began to walk away but stopped in her tracks and turned her head. "And don't go in too hard. I know there are many reasons to make this a full-on villain interrogation, but if she truly is reformed, we don't want to push her back to the villains side when she could fight with us." With her peace said, Raven let the Boy Wonder enter the room.

Robin took a deep breath and entered the door slowly. His eyes met the hextress's for a moment and he narrowed his eyes. "Feet off the table, Jinx." He took a seat on the opposite side. "Now."

Jinx rolled her eyes and groaned before pulled her feet back, stuffing them under the table. "So uptight." She leaned over on one arm, resting her head against a fist. "We're friends now, so-"

"You and I," He said gesturing between them. "are not friends. Kid Flash and I are friends. And if he trusts you, then I'm willing to give you the shot that you claim to want. And the rest of my team seems to be in agreement." He said seriously. "You've got a hell of a lot to make up for."

"What? Do I have to kiss you, too?" Jinx mocked lightly. "That's all Starfire had to do, right?"

"That.." Robin stuttered. "How did you...?" He shook the heat off his face and glared down at her. "Don't play games with me, Jinx!"

"Easy, Rob. It was a joke. And a decent one at that." Kid Flash intervened. "She's cooperating. Might want to lighten up."

"It's cool." Jinx said straightening herself back up. "I get it, Boy Wonder. You're just just doing your job. But intimidation stopped working on me a long time ago. Might want to try being a little nicer."

"Trust me I'm being more than fair, here." Robin said. "You've got too long a track-record-"

"You think I haven't realized how much wrong I've done?" Jinx asked heatedly interrupting the Boy Wonder. "I'm well aware of all the amends I have to make. So you can drop the whole 'you used to be a villain' speech." She growled. "I've already severed ties with the H.I.V.E. Five. You must see that as at least an okay start, right?"

"It's a good start, but the follow through is much more important to me. Being a hero is a lot harder than being a villain and I want to make sure you don't fall back into your old ways. The H.I.V.E. aren't the only group of villains out there. Show me just how serious you are."

"What kind of proof are you looking for?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

"You claim to have unknown info on villains. Things that no hero had ever heard before." Robin said leaning forward. "Let's start with that. How do villains always break out of prison no matter how high security they are?"

Jinx chuckled. "You are so out of the loop that it's almost not funny. Almost. The ones like Dr. Light that aren't able to just brute force their way out, are let out. There's a crooked guard in every high-ranking prison in the world. Some of them were hired as moles, some do it with promises of loved ones being spared, others are just sell-outs who were offered money. You did a good thing keeping Blood in Steel City. It's too small a prison for anyone to give a damn. Serves him right." She said spitefully. "Though I suppose it's only a matter of time."

"You mean to tell me that even a prison as high-profile and highly fortified as Arkham, might have shady deals being conducted behind the scenes?" Robin asked.

"Might? Arkham has it the worst! Have you met the guy who runs that place? He's loonier than most of the inmates! There are even rumors of a supervillain task force being brought together as an opposite to the Justice League. But that's just a rumor."

"There are so many break-outs happening. You have to go through so many tests and pyscho-evaluations just to be a prison guard, we never even considered the possibility of a crooked guard somewhere as restricted as Arkham." Kid Flash said. "This changes everything. We may have to do checks on every single guard in every single big name prison in the world."

"I'll have to get a team together to take care of that. Right now my team can't afford to leave Jump again. Crime rate has gone up a near eighty percent since we left, and the local police have come to rely on us too heavily. They're not even prepared for someone as harmless as Control Freak. It'll take quite a while for us to get it back down to where it was. I'm more worried about the task force she mentioned. It was the leadership of the Brain and the teamwork between the villains that almost cost us our generation in the last fight. I'm sure we could take almost anything they throw at us, but if he got out..." He scratched his chin. He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Enough of that. We'll talk more about that later. For now, let's keep going. Where does everyone go when there on the run?"

"Easy." Jinx said. "Warp has a nice cozy pocket dimension he rents out to whoever's willing to pay him. Apparently it's some alternate future timeline of our universe or something. He's making a killing, too. His clients are some of the biggest names in the business. You must've heard that Poison Ivy 'broke out' again?" She said sarcastically.

"That's where she's hiding." Robin mused. "What's Warp doing with all that money? He'd have to be the richest person in the world right now." Robin asked.

"Future technology isn't cheap. According to the fool, the inflation rate in the future is insane. Every time you break one of his toys, he has to immediately fix it if he wants to stand a chance in the business. It's a vicious cycle" Jinx answered. "But if you're like me, and could never afford Warp's bill, there are countless establishments in Jump alone who willingly house villains on the run." She said. She looked Robin in the eye. "You know Jerry's? The small bar right off the square?" Robin nodded at the hextress. "Apparently, when Starfire landed here and had her tantrum, his was one of the spots she demolished. He had no insurance on the place either. So anyone with a grudge specifically against Starfire, he allows to hide in his beer cooler while the chase goes on and then gives them directions to a remote, non surveillance area he owns until things calm down."

"How do you know all this?" Kid Flash asked. "Don't tell me-"

"What can I say? Everyone in the H.I.V.E. hated all five of you." She said continuing to stare at Robin. "And we were already stationed in Jump, so we were kinda his most frequent customers. Not the proudest point in my life. But I sure as hell wasn't going back to Blood."

"This is incredible." Robin said astounded. "Right under our noses. I can't count the number of times Starfire has saved that building from damage since. He still hates her?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, he only asked for one thing in return for helping us. Whoever was the one to finally take you five out, he wanted that person to deliver Starfire to him. Something about making a bear skin rug out of her."

"What?" Robin asked in a low voice, infuriated.

"I know, right? And they called us the deranged ones. We were just selfish brutes." Jinx chuckled. "That dude's got some real demons in that head of his."

"I don't want to hear another word of this! First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to pay old Jerry a visit." Robin growled. "How anyone can hate someone as sweet as Starfire?!"

"First impressions are a bitch, huh? And he's not the only one. Not everybody is so into vigilantes. You've all had you're share of controversy. You being an apprentice to Slade, Raven's daddy issues, and all the property destroyed in your heroics. I hate to tell you but the people you save don't revere you as much as the probably should. There's no doubt there are people harboring villains all throughout every city your Titans occupy."

"I save lives. I don't need to be revered or even liked. That's not what it's about. But Jerry hiding villains in his bar? That I can't forgive." Robin nodded. "What else you got?"

"That's all you get for free." Jinx smirked. "I'm gonna need a little something if I'm gonna go any further." Jinx said. "I want your honest permission to live with Kid Flash. Let's be real, the exploding band? A little overboard. The rest of it, I totally get. But the cuff?" She shook her head. "Uh-uh. Honestly it's a little insulting."

"You couldn't have waited until after interrogation to tell her that? Was your mouth running as fast as your feet do?" Robin said giving Kid Flash a glare. Kid Flash just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Jinx, I can't do that." Robin tried. "A heroine would just do the right thing and tell me.."

"Well I'm not exactly a full-blown heroine yet, am I? But you've got something better than some stupid wristband and therapy sessions. Kid Flash. He may have it bad for me, but he's not going to just let me do whatever I want." She smiled turning around. "He wants to keep me around and that means keeping me out of trouble." She winked at the speedster.

"You know his identity!" Robin shot back. "I need as many failsafes as possible. The amount of damage you could do to him and anyone he's connected to with just that snippet of information is insurmountable. You could, with no exaggeration, utterly destroy his life. And if you two are truly living together, and fighting crime together, you're going to learn more and more of our greatest secrets. What happens if he let's my name slip?"

"You realize he knows my real name as well, right?" Jinx snarked. "Any damage I could do to him he could turn around and do to me just the same. Not that he would, he's too honorable."

"We couldn't even do a fraction of the damage you could accomplish! You don't have half as much to lose as he does!" Robin countered. "And that's why we need the failsafes." He glared.

Jinx met his glare head on and frowned at him. "You want to know where Slade is, right?" She taunted. "I'm very willing to sell him out to you, for very little price, Wonder Boy. I'm not asking for money, or favors, or your protection, I just want to live with Kid Flash and fight crime with him, free of your distractions." She said. "But Kid Flash and I could just go after him ourselves, if you'd rather. I've got a score to settle with the old man anyways." She goaded.

Robin was sure Jinx knew just how far that last statement would get her. At this point, in Robin's humble opinion, the only five people in the world who were truly qualified to go after Slade were him and his team. If Jinx and Kid Flash went after him, it's most likely they would come back anywhere between beaten and bruised to on knocking on death's door. "Fine. We'll forget about the wristband." Robin said finally. "No wristband in exchange for Slade's information. Deal?"

"Deal." Jinx smirked. "Slade was last spotted a week ago in South Africa, probably because his crimes here mean nothing out there. Professor Chang went down there to collect some exotic ingredient for his new disintegration ray or something and spotted him on a hunting trip with local poachers. Lucky for you, that guy's got lips looser than a Tamaranean hooker." She said cheekily. "Put on a little feminine charm and he sings like a dove."

"You mean to tell me that a villain as low down on the totem pole as Professor Chang knew the whereabouts of Slade, but super-sleuth Robin didn't?" Kid Flash asked still leaning against the wall. "How is that even possible?"

"I told you, in the villain underground selling villains out to each other is one thing, they love their grudges against each other more than you love justice, but selling them out to the heroes is so taboo that most who do it don't live more than a week longer." Jinx countered. "Most are too cowardly to risk that."

"What could Slade possibly hope to accomplish down in South Africa?" Robin asked aloud. "There's nothing out there for him."

"Nothing that we know of." Kid Flash interjected. "After all we still don't know anything about his past. He's one of the few villains with no background information at all. For all we know he could be visiting his son."

"Somehow, I don't think Slade's a father. He's definitely not the fathering type." Robin deadpanned.

"Oh, he's got kids." Jinx cut in. "Don't know what ever happened to them. Back when we were first hired by him, there was a single photo in his private study. Him and three kids. Two boys, one girl. The Headmistress said they were his."

"He's really a dad?" Kid Flash asked. "Who in their right mind would have kids with Slade?!"

"Not sure. But they could be invaluable to our search for him. I say we start tracking them down." Robin said slamming his fist into his open palm. "Still, South Africa is where Wildebeest currently lives, isn't it? I'll still ask him to do some recon if he's up for it. In the meantime I suppose you've done your part of the deal. When the authorities eventually come for you, I'll vouch for on your behalf."

"Great." Jinx said sarcastically. "Maybe I can find you a white suit of armor for you to wear when you talk to them." She stood up from the interrogation table and rested her hands on it in front of her. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Not so fast 'lucky'." Robin said grabbing her arm before she could rush away. "One more thing before you can go."

Jinx quickly ripped her arm out of his grasp. "If you ever call me lucky again, I'll take every single mask you own and shove them down your throat one at a time." She spat. "Only he calls me lucky."

"Charming." Robin looked to the direction of the one way window. "All you have to do to live with Kid Flash as you want is pass this lie detector test we recently got installed."

"A lie detector?" Jinx scoffed. "Those aren't reliable. There are a million ways to beat those in your sleep." She bragged.

"Not mine." Jinx turned to see Cyborg enter the room reading something of the screen on his wrist with Raven following closely behind. "It's proven to be a hundred times more effective than the one downtown. Nothing gets by my systems. And with Raven's empathic abilities being able to pick up even the tiniest sign of panic and distress, there's no way to cheat this." Cyborg explained.

"Kid Flash, I need you to wait outside." Robin said. "Any extra presence could easily mess with Raven's readings." Kid Flash nodded and after giving Jinx a peck on the cheek, zipped out of the room. "Hook her up and let's get this over with." Robin ordered. "Pass our test and your two year-long trial period as a Teen Titans starts."

"Two years?!" Jinx exclaimed angrily. "You're seriously gonna invade my privacy by watching my every move for an entire two years?! You don't think that's a little too long." She continued to growl as Cyborg attached a few electrodes to the back of her neck.

"Nope. Maybe I'll let you off at the one year mark if you behave yourself. " Robin backed away as Cyborg attached the final electrode to Jinx's forehead. "All you have to do is stand still and answer my questions honestly."

Jinx thought for a moment. She understood she was a former villain, but two years of them monitoring everything she does? Tat's not something she was okay with. But she couldn't picture her life as a villain anymore. Or without Kid Flash. "Fine. Get on with it already, hair gel." She scowled crossing her arms.

"What's your alias?" Robin asked.

"Jinx." She responded. Robin looked at Cyborg who gave him a thumbs up and then to Raven who was in meditation mid-air behind him.

Without opening her eyes she nodded slowly. "We've got a lock on her normal wavelengths." Raven said as she bobbed up and down. "Any abnormal changes should be clear as day now."

"Good." Robin answered. "Alright Jinx, was the intel you shared with us accurate? This includes the birth certificate you've shared with Kid Flash as well, 'Linda'."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Look, to the best of my knowledge, yes it's all true. I only told you what I was told." Jinx answered. "Not like villains don't lie to each other."

"Readings are stable." Cyborg reported.

"Are you genuine in your pursuit to become a Titan?" Robin asked calmly.

Jinx let out a chuckle. "Don't get a big head there, bird boy. I don't want to be a Titan. I want to be with Kid Flash. I want to make up for my past. I want to help anyone out there who might be like me in thinking they have no choice but to be bad. If you want to recruit me to your team of heroes, that's you. I couldn't care less whether I'm in your club or not." She said.

"Rude." Cyborg said studying his arm. "But true." He admitted. "Least she knows what she wants."

"Good. Now then, what do you really think of Kid Flash?" Robin asked leaning forward.

"Getting a little personal, aren't we?" Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"It's obvious he's attracted to you. Are you using that? Maybe milk the room and board and then ditch him once you've gotten bored?"

"How dare you." Jinx said gritting her teeth. "I'd hex you, but Batman would probably just use that as cause to lock me up." She spat. "I know you didn't exactly have a high opinion of me before all this but come on!" She snapped. "Wally is the reason I have a second chance. He's the one thing you don't have to be skeptical of!"

"Go on." Robin probed.

"...Okay. But I'm not happy to be sharing my past with everyone. This conversation doesn't go beyond the three of you." Robin and Cyborg both nodded understandingly. "My parents abandoned me as soon as my powers started showing. From age ten I had to steal food just to survive. Then Blood found me. And even before brainwashing me, made me truly believe that no one would accept me save for the rest of the rejects of society. So I enrolled in the H.I.V.E. and Blood's lessons really started to sink in. Everywhere I looked he was proven right." She scowled.

"How so?"

"I didn't like Blood's school very much at the beginning. I even tried making friends outside of the H.I.V.E., but as soon as my powers surged, everyone ran for the hills. Then I heard of the Justice League. I heard how they were the keepers of peace and the bringers of justice. I thought I could be like them. I kept waiting for Wonder Woman or Superman to rescue me and tell me I could be a hero too, but as time went on I began to realize something. If I wasn't an immediate threat to them, they didn't have time for me." Jinx said spitefully. "I suppose it's not entirely their fault," She backtracked quickly. "but eleven year old Jinx was so enraged and saddened by the fact that no one was going to rescue her, that she vowed to be the best of the worst. I accepted the fact that I was born with powers made for destruction and began to look up to new people."

"But Cyborg defeated Blood. And he was locked away. The H.I.V.E. was gone forever." Robin added.

"And when his brainwashing wore off, there was only one person in the world who I knew in my heart would accept me and help me reach my true potential. Madame Rouge. But then... that idiot..." she chuckled happily. "What kind of hero flirts with a villain instead of arresting them?" She thought out loud. "He told me what I had wanted to hear all those years ago. That I wasn't evil. That I had a choice. That I could do better. Most people would have run off after the first hex, but he kept on pushing. Even after I had sicked Madame Rouge on him. He later told me it was because he saw sadness in my eyes. Sadness so deep he thought it was his duty to step in."

"You still haven't answered my question." Robin said. "What do you really think of him?"

She looked up at him. "I think that he's the single guiding light in my hellhole. Most heroes are heroes because beat the bad guys up and lock them away where they can't do any more damage. Wally's a true hero because he took the time to offer a bad girl a second chance instead of perpetuating what she'd been told all her life. He sweet, virtuous, sickeningly caring, and the best hero out of all of you. I want to spend the rest of my life doing good things by his side. That's what I think. And if you tell him I said that last part and you'll have a particularly bad streak of luck for the next week." She threatened as er eyes lit up.

"One way window and hidden microphones hidden all throughout this room. He's been watching and listening this whole time." He said pointing towards where Kid was standing in the next room.

Jinx's eyes calmed and she facepalmed hard. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"I do have to admit I'm very pleased with the answers I'm getting, but this last question will determine your fate above all else." Robin said. Behind his mask Robin narrowed his eyes. "Do you miss the life of crime?" He asked leaning forward.

"That's a bit harder to answer than the others. I guess the answer to your question is I'm not sure. Life was a lot easier back then. I always got what I wanted, I didn't have to worry about meeting anyone's expectations, and breaking stuff and stealing are genuinely fun things to do in my opinion. And while Billy, Private, Gizmo and Mammoth were pains, Kyd and See-more were the only friends I had for a long time." A sad smile came to her face as she thought of the two of them. "But I don't plan on turning back. I'm not ashamed to look in the mirror anymore. Wally's been nothing but accommodating, and patient. And for once in my life I have someone who would truly put their life on the line for me with no ulterior motives. It's... a nice feeling." She looked up.

"And what about Kyd Wykyyd and See-More? Any plans on meeting up with them at some point in the future for coffee?" Robin prodded.

"Kyd's a kleptomaniac to the core and See-More would never condone my relationship with Wally." She explained. "They're both happier as villains. So I'll let them be."

"And if they commit a crime in your area?" Robin continued.

"Then I'll stop them. But I don't have to like it." Jinx answered. She sighed heavily. "Look I admit that I'm a former b-list villain at best, with a track record a mile long, a dangerous jealous side, an alarming lack of fear for authority, and the attitude of someone raised by wolverines, but just give me a chance! And I guess if in the near future you aren't satisfied with my progress, I'll move far away from here or something so you'll never have to see me again. Deal?"

Robin looked to Cyborg one last time as he gently pulled the wires off of Jinx's person. "I didn't sense a single abnormality between your entire conversation." He reported. "As far as I'm concerned she's told nothing but the truth."

"Not just you." Raven added. Her feet touched back down onto the floor and her cape and hair fell back in line behind her. "I sensed nothing. No panic, no deception. She wasn't hiding anything."

"So do we have a deal, then?" Jinx asked eagerly.

"Sorry, no deal." Robin said reaching into his pocket. As Jinx's face fell a playful smirk came across his face. "The deal was two years of surveillance and then we'd let you off. After hearing you talk, I'm comfortable with just this." He reached over to her and opened his hand to reveal a T-communicator. "Welcome to the Teen Titans. I hereby offer you honorary membership."

Jinx slowly lifted it out of Robin's hand and began flipping it over in her hand. "No hidden tracker? Exploding nanobot? Electrocution mode?"

"Not unless you want me to install them." Cyborg replied cheekily. "Actually the communicator itself is a tracking device, but don't take it personally, so is everyone else's." He explained.

"So what are the real rules of my trial period, then?" Jinx asked. "Weren't you going to watch me before making a decision?"

"You think we've got that much time on our hands?" Robin chuckled. "I barely have time for training these days. And now on top of everything, I have to get a team together to look into our guard problem, and another team to start looking for Slade's children. I'm not going to go through twenty four hours of footage a day when Kid Flash can do just as well on his own." He said. "But the fact that you were willing to accept two years of no privacy just to fight by Kid Flash definitely helped prove your commitment." He smiled at her. "Thank you Jinx."

"So what really happens to me, now?" Jinx asked.

"If I had to guess, your going to get quite an earful from Kid Flash after you leave this room. That speech you gave about him was very sweet and no doubt inflated his ego quite a bit, but you can hex him all you want on your way back to your place." Robin explained. He looked up as Raven left the room silently, most likely to find quiet a place to meditate.

"So, you're fine with us living together?" Jinx asked. "I mean I'd still do it either way, but it's just... surprising."

"For now, yes." Robin said.

"We owe you at least that given the level of intel you spilled." Cyborg added tucking away all the wires that were once connected to her. "We got ten times as much as we thought we would. Plus now that you've spilled, villains are going to be gunning for you."

"It's best that you have another person with you to watch your back." Robin finished. "That's all. You're free to leave whenever you'd like."


End file.
